1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device capable of reducing the number of printed circuit boards (PCBs) and the number of signal transmitters, and thus reducing manufacturing costs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LCD devices display an image by controlling the light transmittance of liquid crystal using an electric field. To this end, such an LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel having pixel regions arranged in the form of a matrix, and a drive circuit to drive the liquid crystal panel.
On the liquid crystal panel, a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines are arranged such that they intersect each other. Pixel regions are formed in regions defined by intersections of the gate lines and data lines, respectively. Pixel electrodes and common electrodes are also formed on the liquid crystal panel, to apply electric fields to the pixel regions, respectively.
A conventional LCD device requires a large number of PCBs such as an optical drive circuit PCB mounted with an inverter, a source PCB mounted with a drive circuit, and a control PCB. For this reason, the number of signal transmitters to connect the PCBs in the LCD device is also increased.
In the conventional LCD device, accordingly, there is an increase in costs because large numbers of PCBs and signal transmitters should be used,